Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Concomitant of Insentience
by Scalesies
Summary: As a thriving village is ripped apart by the world's paralysis, four Pokemon must work together to overcome the challenge of slowing the paralysis across the world. /!\This will be considered unfinished, and will most likely stay that way. Sorry./!\
1. Chapter 1

A Torchic, one of few in the rather large town, walked along the streets. It was populous, the village experiencing a massive population boom. The sun shone bright on his orange feathers, making him ruffle his tiny wings in delight. He always had liked the sunshine, and the warmth that it plants into the ground as he walks. He headed into the forest nearby, where the sun was only splotched on the ground, but he wanted to go see his best friend. Strangely, as his friend was a Water type, he lived in a place filled with Grass types. His parents disliked being in a more dense area, so they resided in the only place they can't spread to. The forest was known as Fate Forest, as there were legends wrapped around it. That was also the same reason why they couldn't cut it down and move in. As he pondered about the legends, where he had heard it from the elders, he approached the familiar light blue house. He ran towards it, seeing his Totodile friend emerge from the entrance. He tackled him just as he left the house, both of them giggling. The Torchic was only several years old, and the Totodile had a couple more years ahead of his friend.

"Hey, Kuranpu, what do you want to do today?" The Torchic got off of him, jumping around. Kuranpu sat up, rubbing his head. "How about we go further in the forest? Mom told me there aren't many Pokemon in the forest today." He suggested.

"Yeah! Let's do it! Let's get big and strong like our parents!" The Torchic squealed with excitement, and they went into the forest. As he frolicking about in the fallen leaves and spotted sunlight, Kuranpu kept watch for any nearby Pokemon. This was a dungeon usually explored by beginners, occasionally by the villagers, since of the ease of it is much higher compared to other dungeons.

"Wait, Kanki, stop." Kuranpu demanded. He stopped, looking around. He heard a rustle, and was unsure if it was Kanki's excited jumping or something else. He heard a loud rustle come from behind, and he was rammed by a Turtwig. Kanki made a loud noise in surprise as Kuranpu crashed against a tree, and got ready to fight the Turtwig. He scratched at it frantically, dealing some damage. However, it easily tackled him down, but both of the duo were getting back up again. As the Turtwig charged at Kanki, Kuranpu grabbed Kanki and got him out of the way, making him knock himself out by ramming into a tree.

"Ugh..." The Turtwig audibly moaned in pain. As the two friends approached him, cautiously, and Kuranpu began to question him.

"Who are you, and why did you attack us?!" Kuranpu growled at him, positioning a protective stance over his smaller Torchic companion. The defeated Turtwig opened one eye, and looked at them.

"Oh... thought you were enemies. Guess you were villagers. I'm from the guild, but I'm fairly new, so I made that mistake. Sorry..." He laughed painfully, and they helped him back up. They helped him out of the dungeon, and they headed to the guild, past Kuranpu's house. They walked into the bustling town, where Turtwig went back on his own feet.

"I insist on you two coming to our guild. It's a nice sight." Turtwig offered. Kanki, seemingly forgetful of the fight they had just a while ago, pestered Kuranpu until he accepted. They approached the rather large guild, which was built the same as a Cacturne's hat, but with two eyes from the same Pokemon.

As they went into the guild, which was bordered by an accessory shop and storage, they saw several, small flights of stairs which proceeded upwards, flattened at the top to meet three large archways. They heard conversing down there, and they nervously continued. Kanki made a mental note as they walked up the stairs, that they were hard stone. However, they were covered by soft moss, with roots and vines covering the walls and floor. There was also little Oran Berry and Pecha Berry plants growing from diamond-shaped holes. He noted they were on every step, right beside the wall. As they reached the top of the stairs, they saw the guild master, Cacturne, sitting in the middle of a large room. There were two hallways on each side, branching into bedrooms. At the back was another room, presumably the guild master's resting quarters. There were two large tables in the middle, looking as if made of grass, with grassy seats on each side of the tables. In the two corners of the opposite side of Cacturne was crates overflowing with foods, even some with Gummis, but primarily Grass Gummis and Black Gummis. All along the wall that was facing Cacturne's back, there was treasures sprawled everywhere. Crowns, gems, gold, and of course, lots of Poke. On his right hand side was a Nuzleaf, who looked just as intimidating as his master. They both seemed to be dozing off, and there was no other presence in the room.

"Guild master?" Turtwig called out, waking both them up with a jolt. Cacturne sat up, letting out a slight cough to clear his voice.

"What is it, Ker?" He said, his voice sounding hallow and empty. It sent a shiver up Kuranpu's spine, but Kanki was otherwise unaffected. As Ker walked up to Cacturne, they began to whisper to each other. Kanki sighed and slid down the wall, most of the energy fading from him. Kuranpu stood beside him, watching the two whisper. Kuranpu watched Cacturne stand up, as he was towered them when he stood. He smiled as he gave them both 1,000 Poke each, and Kuranpu a note. As Ker awkwardly bowed their head to them as they left, Kuranpu let Kanki carry the Poke. The note was written in neat handwriting, signed by the guild master.

"We apologize for the trouble our apprentice had caused for you. Please accept this 1,000 Poke as an apology gift. -Cacturne."

"Now we can buy stuff! Cool." Kanki said, as he rushed off for the marketplace brimming with all kinds of Pokemon.

" Hey, wait! " Kuranpu yelled after him. He ran towards him, but Kanki was faster, disappearing under all the colours and shapes. Kuranpu dove in after him, seeing his friend darting between Pokemon. Kuranpu ran after him, seeing several food stands and traveling merchants. He finally caught up after Kanki got blocked by a horde of busy Pokemon. Kanki groaned as the Pokemon continue to cut his way forward, but then jumped when Kuranpu grabbed hold of his wing.

"Come on. Let's come here when it's not so busy," Kuranpu suggested, to which Kanki reluctantly agreed to. As Kuranpu guided his friend out of the busy market, he realized it was starting to become dusk. "We should go to our homes now. See you tomorrow, Kanki!" He said, waving goodbye as Kanki yawned, waved back lazily, and went back to his house.

He went inside, seeing his father, Blaziken, sleeping in their bed. He was always gone during dawn and day, and slept through dusk and night. It was rare he talked to his father, as he was a construction worker, mainly clearing out rocks and other such obstacles. His mother had perished a while back, and he always felt sorrowful when he thought of her. He didn't remember much about her, but he did remember about her cheerfulness, which had passed on to Kanki. As he snuggled underneath his father's arm, groggily thinking about his passed mother, he slipped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanki, unaware he had fallen asleep during his thoughts, felt two hands shaking him, and light starting to pool into his eye sockets. He turned away from the light, his vision blurry and distorted with sleep. He continued to feel the shaking, and pecked the hands.

"Ow! Kanki, it's just me!" The owner of the attacked hands responded, somewhat painfully, as Kanki sat up. In his view, it was just a large blur of light blue with red accents, but as his vision set in, he realized it was Kuranpu. "Oh, oops! Sorry, Kuranpu!" Kanki said, seeing the purple colour that had set on his friend's hand.

"Ah, well," Kuranpu shrugged, acting like it didn't bother him. Kanki could see that his friend's hand would still cradle his injured one, intentional or not, he didn't know."Ker, the Turtwig from yesterday, asked us if we wanted to join the guild and become part of his team. He's waiting right outside." Kuranpu informed Kanki.

"Oh, sure! My dad's never here anyways, so not like he cares." Kanki said, as he ran past Kuranpu, outside. Kuranpu noticed how detached his friend was towards his father. "Who doesn't talk to their son all day...?" Kuranpu muttered to himself, as he strode outside.

He saw Ker and Kanki already heading down the road, the two conversing between themselves. It was strange being in this area, lined with houses that represented the Pokemon living inside. Kuranpu realized he was falling ever behind them, sprinting after them, calling their names. As he caught up, he saw both of them smirking, followed by them running ahead.

"Ugh..." He inhaled, gaining his breath back. "It's like Kanki infects people with his mischievousness." He mumbled, as he started to walk towards the guild. He noticed, however, the wind wasn't blowing, and that some leaves were gray and stuck on the road and ground. Thinking it was just someone's strange prank, he turned the corner, heading towards the guild. He tripped over another gray leaf, stumbling to the ground.

"What th-" He cried out in surprise as he collided with the road. The leaf his foot came in contact with felt like it was frozen to the very spot, and anything that would try to move it would suffer. Kuranpu sighed, propping his arm up and then getting up. He dusted himself off, looking at the leaf suspiciously as he went inside the guild. He closed the door behind him, then he began to awkwardly stumble up the stairs. He heard Cacturne's bone chilling voice, which was the complete opposite of his seemingly friendly personality.

"Ah, so these are the same two from yesterday?" Kuranpu heard from Cacturne as he entered through the main archway, noticing the vegetation growing on it. Some of it was gray, just like the leaves outside. He looked at it momentarily as he approached the three Pokemon in the back of the room, the Nuzleaf watching them. It seemed there were other apprentices coming in and out of the room, mainly Grass types. He did note the odd other type, one being Ghost, another being Flying. "Hey, Kuranpu!" Kanki called out as Kuranpu zoned out, who snapped back to reality immediately.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." He choked out, rubbing his head awkwardly as he joined with the other two. He looked up at Cacturne, who was looking at all three of them.

"So, you two wish to join this guild and joint your team with Ker's?" He asked, his arms now on his legs, listening intently to the trio. Kuranpu spoke up, stumbling over his first word. " Y-Yes, guild master." He gulped straight after, but Cacturne didn't acknowledge it, knowing he already felt intimidated.

"Don't worry, it's quite simple. But be warned, the training isn't easy. Not as hard as the Wigglytuff Guild on the other side of the ocean, but it still has difficulty within it. Are you ready for that?" He told them, his voice flat and simple. Kanki agreed eagerly, but Kuranpu hesitated, with an unsure discomfort written over his face. "Alright. Now, you must agree to the rules of this guild. Nuzleaf, if you may." Cacturne said, looking over to his assistant.

Kuranpu, realizing Nuzleaf was a girl thanks to her voice, watched as Nuzleaf blushed slightly, and responded. "Y-Yes, guild master." She ran off into his room, and there was a sound of something heavy being dislodged. She came back in the room, carrying a tablet as large as her head. She dropped it in front of Kuranpu and Kanki, and Ker had begun to wait further back. They read the tablet of rules, Kuranpu making sure he remembered all of them. They were normal rules, but he tried to make sure he remembered them so if Kanki didn't, he can remind him. After they both backed away from the tablet, Kuranpu nodded his head. Kanki was watching him to follow what he did, following Kuranpu's nod with one of his own.

"Alright. Here is your Explorer Bag, and Explorer Badge. I'll be holding onto the Badge, though, so I can joint Ker's with yours. Take the items out of the bag, though, if you please." He asked politely, and they did so. Kanki pulled out a ribbon that was red, with white dots. Kuranpu pulled out a green bow, which had a strange feeling to it. Cacturne spoke to them, delivering information about the two items they pulled out. "The red ribbon is known as a Joy Ribbon. If you get damaged during battle, some of it will convert to experience. What you have there, the Green Bow, is a special one. It boosts all of your defenses and attack, which makes you stronger in all aspects! Now, I will joint your teams together."

As Cacturne took Ker's Explorer Badge, they both were covered in darkness. Kanki watched with anticipation as he put his two hands together, the darkness gathering. Cacturne has a calm look at whole time, and then he chucked the dark-embraced Badges in the air. The darkness dispersed, it dividing into several balls that disappeared. As Kuranpu glanced towards the Badge, it was glowing brightly, followed by it falling into Cacturne's hand. He handed it to Kuranpu. "It may look the same, but now it's proof of all three of you being in a team." Cacturne informed them, Kanki's excitement growing by the minute. "Being a rookie team, you will still be restricted to the easy dungeons, such as Fate Forest. Anyways, you'll start tomorrow, so make sure to sleep early."

The trio left the guild, but Kuranpu was worried about the strange grayness that was overtaking some parts of the town. Sure, it was only leaves, but what if it spread to other things? As he pondered around this subject,, feeling the anxiety bloom in his chest, he saw several Pokemon running from the center of town. "Run! Run! If you don't, you'll die!" A Pokemon screeched, and the trio ran over to the main street, which was connected to the center of the town, and looked towards the mentioned area.

There, a wave of paralyzing gray was freezing the town in time.


End file.
